Twifight- Go, Sister Go, Sister
by XDragonsxSpectrumX
Summary: As the Cullens are clueless on what to do in the situation with a pregnant Bella, an argument between Alice and Rosalie takes place. From a verbal confrontation to a physic one, how will this end well? And will it destroy their sisterhood? Takes place in Breaking Dawn, you will recognize the scene ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first, I know Bella's not asleep, but it made it easier for me to write this so it'll do! Second, I know a fight would be exaggerating in the movies, but I thought it would be fun to try writing this. **

**So, enjoy!**

''This is none of your business, dog!'' Rosalie said with a firm, threatening voice. Of course she would stick up for Bella, at least in this situation.

''Rose!'' Snapped Esme ''all this fighting isn't good for Bella.'' She said, trying to ease the tension, as she saw Rosalie looked to the floor in retreat. Then Alice, being the one protecting her best friend, and also being the one to hate what this has done to Bella, stepped up;

''The _fetus _isn't good for Bella!'' she said with much anger and, unfortunately, truth.

Rosalie tensed her jaw and readied herself mentally. She really couldn't see why Alice, kind Alice, of all people would call Bella's and Edward's offspring a- a fetus!

''Say the word, Alice. Baby! It's just a baby!'' she said, gesturing at the hard sleeping form of Bella. Jasper then walked up to stand closer to his wife whilst answering; ''possibly.''

Esme was just to open her mouth and call it off, but Alice became frustrated with the fact that her next-best friend Rosalie could even call _it_ a baby! It made her pissed off actually, that she was the only one to see what Rosalie had in her state of mind, and nobody else. At least that was the way it looked like. Well, now somebody had to take it up.

Alice took another step up and made a frustrated movement with her neck, facing a glare that could start a fire from Rosalie.

''How can you even see it that way?! What's so good with all this?!'' Alice yelled at her. Rosalie snared before facing her completely.

''Well, someone has to! Who else is gonna help Bella through this? Huh? I haven't seen you coming with comforting advices yet. Poor thing, that's the welcome it's getting? Being hated for something it cannot help?'' Rosalie spat back. _How dare she, _she thought. From the day the Cullens received the news that Bella was pregnant, she and Alice had currently retreated from their sister-ship, and now things weren't so much at peace.

''Oh, so you expect we're all going to welcome it with hugs and kisses and joy? Over Bella's _dead body_?! If you think for a minute that I don't support Bella in this, then you're wrong. I support her the way I should; the way that would keep her alive, if she would listen to me, and all the others, but she's too darn stubborn! I won't let her die.''

''How can you be so heartless in all this, Alice?! Try to understand: _it's a BABY, _it needs us, and mostly it needs-'' Rosalie began, but Alice cut in;

''It needs to be destroyed! Look at her, Rosalie! Look what it's doing to Bella! Don't you care about that? I know you've never liked Bella much, but honestly- it affects us all. Nothing about her is healthy anymore! And she will die soon enough, if we don't do something! Doesn't that hit you?'' Alice said with a voice level so high, it hit the board to yell. She looked at her sternly, and Rosalie glared at her with much annoyance. When Rose didn't answer, the room with a small amount of people stirred or looked at one another in an asking manner whether to break it off or not.

Alice and Rosalie never broke the eye contact, but soon Alice let out slight gasp in surprise before saying; ''It don't.''

Rosalie then looked up again to Alice and stepped one step closer to her as to frighten her, but Alice didn't falter.

''Hah, see, you don't even find the words to say against it. It's true, you see this as a possibility to get the child you've always wanted, but think again. You will be the only one to stand with it. Nobody's going to follow you. Because of that…that _demon_, we will lose Bella, and if you're being the one to take it as your own, be my guest, but you won't have my forgiveness.'' Alice explained, and the truth was that it actually did hit Rosalie, but she was making good effort hiding it.

Their faces were now inches apart, and they puffed up in anger. Everybody else was stiff with anxiety for what to come next. If they had to say A, they had to say B as well.

''Forgiveness, pah. For what?'' Rose always had her sarcasm somewhere.

''Treason.'' That certain word from Alice made her narrow her brows into mental fury. How could she be the villain here?

''You little- you know what Alice, you are the most heartless, unknowing person in this room. Or, no scratch that. I think you know what it's like to be unwanted, so why you're so hateful for the baby, I don't see, but know this: I will help Bella through, not to have the baby for myself, but for Edward's sake! And everyone in this house! And you will everyone see that it will grow up into a sweet child.''

Alice then fisted her hand, and lifted the other to point a finger.

''Okay, first: Don't you bring up my past in this! Second: You think I'm fricking blind?! You disliked Bella from the first day you met her, and suddenly when she gets pregnant, oh, _then_ you're all friends! I think it's more obvious than it seems. At least for me it does'' Alice then started to turn around to walk, whilst Rosalie in the other hand wanted to hit her so bad. ''I've said mine.'' Alice finished, and walked from her, in the opposite direction. Rosalie shook with anger, and when everybody began murmuring amongst them, Emmett walked up to her slowly, looking at her in concern. She took one quick step forward, and then it came:

''Come to think of it, Alice, you're a horrible person, you really want a child dead, for no reason. Hah, they were right to put you up in that asylum.'' Rosalie said, turning around slowly.

Alice froze at her spot, and Jasper started to walk up to her, with his hand lightly on her shoulder after giving Rosalie a threatening glare.

That spilled her cup. _That _was something she wouldn't allow to be brought up ever again. Besides that was never the reason why they put her up there in the first place! She wasn't a morbid psycho! It had been because of her visions! _This one's getting it, _Alice thought before it all happened. She ignored all ethics and morals and just did what she needed to do;

Right as Rosalie turned to leave the room, the sound of Alice walking quickly back her way made her turn around.

Then with a grunt, Alice hit Rosalie in the front with her arms, making her fly across the room and slam her back at one of the inhabited couches, and as she hit the couch, it slid into the bookshelf standing against the wall behind the couch.

Nobody got the time to react, it happened so fast…!

A furious Rosalie threw herself over Alice as a wild animal and together they slid across the floor wood, hitting a column. They snarled and growled, trying to make as much damage on each other as possible, of course without killing each other. Alice was a well capable fighter because of her predictions to her foe, and Rosalie wasn't that bad a fighter either. Besides, they didn't _really_ want to kill each other, just knock some sense into the other- in a more… Violent… way.

Alice, having her back crushed into the stone column, tried to get Rosalie off her by head-butting her in her chin. But because off her very uncomfortable position, it didn't do that much damage. Rosalie growled and shook her head to get rid of the slight pain. She jumped up on her feet, preparing to block Alice's attack. Alice flung herself on her feet as well, still planning to fight her. She tried to tackle her, but to no use, she was already prepared for the coming move. (Ironic, isn't it?) That just gave Rosalie a new advantage. She grabbed Alice by the elbow and knee and attempted to throw her against something, but Alice, visioning this, took her free hand and locked Rosalie's neck.

Now, as the others in the room were aware of the two girls fighting, Emmett and Jasper were just about to break it up between them, but Alice and Rose were raging out on each other in a pretty violently manner, so they had difficulties as to where to break in. Emmett being a big, strong bloke, could easily interfere, but he could get swiped at too, and of course he wanted to avoid that.

Jasper thought tactics as usually, so he couldn't just burst in. Seeing his 'twin' and wife fight each other as it were for life, made him fear for them. He knew how to battle. And he sure knew that limbs could break when enough was enough.

Bella, now awake, had Edward standing in front of her before the couch as a protecting shield, along with Jacob, who hadn't said a word through the whole argument.

The scuffling girls were nearing one of the windows, which reached from the ceiling and down to the floor; they were grabbing hold of each other Alice at Rosalie's shoulders and Rosalie at Alice's upper arms, now fighting a battle of strength. Being equally strong they took a violent slung, which made them go crashing through the large window with a raging yell.

Everybody else in the room gasped and a slight wave of panic appeared.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob hurried to the now broken window and looked down to the huge lawn. They saw the girls fighting in midair, and it was good the fall couldn't kill them off.

They hit the ground and Rosalie had Alice pinned underneath her as they glided further across the lawn. They snarled and hissed at each other, whilst Rosalie had her hand up ready to strike again; Alice pushed her hand at her throat, trying to keep her a distance away still pinned to the ground.

They tore up the lawn as they were still attacking one another, biting and scratching, wrestling and brawling with dirt flying everywhere.

Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle jumped out of the broken window and landed smoothly on the ground hurrying over to them. They _had_ to stop them!

Alice managed to kick Rosalie away and she did it with such force, that Rose was sent soaring through the air, head first. She was about to turn in the air when she felt something really hard hit her head: the thick trunk of a nearby tree. Alice, now up on her feet growling at her, she saw her trying to get up, so she ran over with her hand up as a claw, ready to strike again. Rosalie tried to prop herself up with a low grunt, but gave up, finding the environment around her dazzling.

Just as Alice was to swipe at her, Jasper blocked her path, his arms in front of him as to calm her.

''Alice, stop!'' he shouted, and as he never used his ability on her, he found this a really good excuse to do so now. He could feel her raging tense, so he sent her a wave of ease to calm her down a notch and it resulted to her dropping her hand slowly. Because of her stress, her breathing was heavy and irregular, even though she didn't really needed air.

''Easy…easy…'' she heard Jasper tried to calm her, but as she planted her eyes behind him, she saw Emmett crouching by Rosalie and she saw her lie at the base of the trunk, not getting up. Carlisle yelled something at Jasper and jogged over to Rosalie. She tried to lift herself by her arms, but she failed, she was too dizzy, so she fell down again.

Had she… Had she kicked her that hard? Wait, she thought she saw some of the bark on the tree trunk was bent and the meat of the tree mixed with it, and together it formed a slight bow to it.

Alice ran her eyes across the ground and she saw pieces of glass lying underneath the broken window and torn up grass and moss mixed with dirt. It was a total mess.

_A mess that I've started, _she thought. She locked eyes with her mate, as he stood straight with his arms slowly dropping to his sides.

His eyes showed pure anxiety and worry above what could have happened, but also assurance that everything was okay. He gave her a slight nod and still looked at her as he tried to give her all the comfort she needed by just one look.

Her eyes, on the other hand, exposed torment and fraught. It also had the slightest bit of fear. Fear for what the others will do- she had attacked one of her 'siblings' for heaven's sake! She'd caused jeopardy and disarray for just a verbal action!

Just by the thought of it made her back up. She backed up a couple of times much to Jasper's hurt, before turning on her heel, and setting off into the forest the fastest she could.

She had to get out of there.

**Prepare for next and final chapter? **


	2. Chapter 2

''Alice!'' Jasper called after her, but before he could set off after her, Esme came behind him, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. She gave him a slight smile and he looked back to the woods again with a sigh. He returned her smile for a second before running off after her, following her scent.

. . .

Alice ran, and she ran all the way to the border of the lands of the Wolf pack, La Push. She found herself sitting against a wall of a rock on top of a cliff, hid amongst the trees. She hugged her legs and rested her chin on her kneecaps as she let out a long sigh and closed her eyes.

_How could I ever be so stupid_, she thought to herself. Her thoughts swam around in her head, so much that it almost gave her a headache. What awaited her back home? Or was there even someone there waiting? She had never attacked anyone. Never! It took her one sentence to snap, or well, to get from one arguing level to another. And she never thought it would be Rosalie. Oh, heck, Rose…

This was some stew…

''Alice!'' she heard someone call. She knew that voice from anywhere, and of course, it was her mate.

She didn't answer; she just sat there looking out across the ocean feeling the breeze hit her.

''Hon'', she sensed him standing at her right side approaching her slowly, and whilst he crouched down, she decided to talk.

''I don't know what happened.'' She simply explained with a slight shake on her head. Jasper leant his arm against the rock and let the other one relax on his thigh.

''Why'd you ran away?'' he asked her softly. She blinked once.

''I panicked.''

''You okay?''

''Yeah, just some scratches. Rose?''

''Err, she just hit her head, it'll get better.''

She groaned at this. She knew she'd hit her head, but it wasn't intentioned. But… She attacked her? It was all her fault!

Jasper sensed her tension and sat down beside her, hugging her close to him.

''Jasper, I attacked her. And with no proper reason to do so!''

''You know, Alice, she did go too far with the last one…'' he begun softly.

''But still! I should have taken it with grace, not just swipe out at her like that… She's right, I am horrible…'' she said, hiding her face in her knees again. He looked down at her and shook his head. He disagreed strongly with that. How could she call herself horrible! He grabbed her chin and turned her head so he could look at her.

''No, Al, you're _not_ horrible, you just… reacted. No one can blame you; she had no right bringing up your past, but I can tell you that things haven't been easy for her either. You know I'm one your side of all this, but if you see it from her side, you've gotta begin from far back: Rosalie was raped and beaten by her fiancé back about 100 years ago, and she almost died. After Carlisle found and changed her, he hoped she would do as Edward's mate, but for whatever reason, Edward couldn't fall in love with Rosalie. Rosalie really just wanted to be normal; that's what she's always wanted. Even when she was normal, she didn't want to be as beautiful as she was. She didn't want to stand out as much as she does. She just wanted to be like an average young woman who got married and had a family. And that went down the hill, because of her vampirism. She couldn't have any of that. The only thing she has now is us. All of us.'' He explained to her, just shortyfied (if that's a word :P Oh, btw some parts of Jasper's line here is from an interview with Nikki Reed ;))

''And I let her down, I get it…'' she replied to him. He furrowed his brows and shook his head again.

''You didn't let me finish. Well, I think she thinks too much of what was taken from her, and not what she was given. She was given a new chance of life, and she was given a soul mate, and she was given the closest to a family. She was also given a sister, one to share her secrets and mutual interests with- you, Ali. That's why you should keep that.'' Jasper told her wisely.

He always knew what to say in every situation, thanks to his charismatic abilities, but of course, him knowing Alice through and through was much help as well.

Alice dropped her eyes in thought for a second before sighing in understanding. She then looked up at him again. He gave her a lopsided smile and she smiled sweetly to him.

''Thanks...'' She was grateful he came.

''Ready to go back?''

''Yeah. Oh, jolly, how do one apologize to a Rosalie?'' she half-joked. Or, no actually, how does one do that?

''Let me help you with that.''

And with that, they went home.

. . .

*Le living room*

''Ouch!'' Rosalie muttered as she got an icebag to her head. She sat in the couch with Emmett at her side, and Carlisle sat in the leaning chair supporting his head up with his hand. He observed her as Esme stood at the back of the leaning chair.

''Just a bump, no head tremors of any kind, it'll ease soon. '' Carlisle told her in his tender, fatherly voice.

''Oh, I know someone who'll get tremors when they get here…'' Rosalie mumbled crankily.

Esme stepped in: ''There will be no such things. We don't know where she is, and things could've gotten worse if not Emmett and your brothers interfered between you and Alice. ''

Rosalie got silent.

Just as she re-adjusted her ice bag, Alice and Jasper walked into the room. Jasper leant against a bookshelf and Alice walked un-secure around the couch to face Rosalie.

Rosalie looked at her blankly and placed her icebag at the table in front of her.

Emmett got in her defense and stood in front of his wife. Alice stopped and looked at him with relaxed lidded eyes and the reflection sparkled of the fire burning in the hearth.

''It's okay, Emmett. I won't hurt her.'' She said gently and assuring. She nodded to the others in her family, and they left the room in understanding. Emmett gave her a look she really couldn't identify, before leaving reluctantly with Jasper after him.

Alice looked after them and swallowed once. Rosalie cleared her throat and got Alice's attention.

''You know, being psychic has its ups. That includes knowing when to give me a hell of a swirly world for a limited time. Thanks.'' Rosalie said, but she didn't seem condescending.

''Yeah, sorry about that… Look… I didn't mean that what I said about treachery back then, I just… I wouldn't bear to loose Bella-''

''No, I am sorry. I had no right taking up your earlier life. Though, I didn't realize it would upset you that much…'' Rose interrupted.

''Rosalie, I get that that is what you want. And I guess I kind of forgot what you felt. And I am deeply sorry for that, and I am terribly sorry for attacking you. I don't know what came off me…''

''I know- it means you've got a lot of balls'' Rosalie said with a cheesy grin, before standing up, facing her. Alice just scoffed and smiled back. She hadn't taken as much offense of her attack then she had expected.

Rosalie continued: ''And, I… I'm sorry. Can we just pretend this never happened?''

Alice brightened up, and smiled at her, before saying: ''Absolutely.'' she opened her arms as to hug her ''sisters?'' Rosalie smiled back to her and returned her hug, whilst saying this into her shoulder;

''Sisters.''

**Now, there you have it! Hope you liked it!  
Thanks to you who have read my short story, and thanks to the reviewers, appreciate it! **

**Hopefully, I will be working on another Jalice story to those who read my stories, and for you who loves Jalice oneshots, go to my profile, I got a lot of those! (The next one will be a lemon, spoilerspoiler ;)) **

**Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year! **


End file.
